Rurouni Kenshin Outtakes
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: Another senseless fic... This time the victims are the characters of Rurouni Kenshin...
1. Part 1

**Rurouni Kenshin Outtakes**

**By **Aya Honey

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Rurouni Kenshin characters. But it'd be fun if I did.

**Warning: **Another fic that doesn't make any sense at all…

**Scene when Seijuurou Hiko is about to attack Kenshin with the Kuzu-Ryu-Sen for Kenshin to learn the Amakakeru Ryuu-no-Hirameki**

**Seijuurou: **Prepare yourself, Kenshin. (He starts his attack)

**Seijuurou**: Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Kuzu-Ryu-Sen

**Kenshin**: I still can't… I won't die!

The two of them attack at the same time.

**Seijuurou**: Good blow…

**Kenshin**: Yours was good too…

**Seijuurou**: ···

**Kenshin**: ···

The two of them fall to the ground, with blank eyes

**Director**: Kenshin… Seijuurou... What happened to you guys?

**Staff** **man**: Um… sir… (He's near the two of them) I think that both of them are dead…

**Director**: What? Noooooooooo….! (Then falls to the ground unconscious)

**Scene when Shishio is about to attack the battered Kenshin in what it seemed their last attack**

**Shishio**: Aaah! (He is running with his sword in hand)

**Shishio**: Waaa!(He trips with his bandage and falls)

**Kenshin**: ··· Oo;

**Sanosuke**: Did you see that? Ha ha ha ha! (Points Shishio with his right hand while the other is grabbing his stomach because he is laughing too hard and has tears on his face)

**Shishio**: ···! (Lifts up his head looking at Sanosuke and veins begin popping in his forehead and head) ÒÓ

**Sanosuke**: Ooops! O.O

**Saitou**: Idiot…

**Director**: Hey, Shishio, you can't kill him! Hey, Shishio stop! Aahhh!

In the background Shishio is chasing Sanosuke with sword in hand.

**Scene when Kamatari is about to fight Kaoru and Misao, talking of his great love for Shishio**

**Kamatari**: That's why I love him so much, and that's why I'll fight you and defeat you. Because if I do that, Shishio will love only me and forget all about that ugly Yumi…

**Yumi**: Who says I'm ugly? And who says he will ever love you! Just look at you, you aren't even a woman!

**Kamatari**: What did you say! What matters here is the feelings and how much you are useful to MY Shishio-sama! And in that, I greatly surpass you!

**Yumi**: What did you say… you gay man! And he's NOT YOURS, but MINE!

**Kamatari**: What you already heard, you… you weak ugly woman!

The two of them start facing up, their foreheads together, each of their eyes capable of kill each other, and veins popping in the back of their heads.

**Director**: Hey, you girls, well, I mean, you two! Stop fighting! We have an anime to make!

**Shishio**: Those are my girls… (He has a visible smirk on his face)

**Director**: _I really wonder sometimes if he's a bi…_

**Scene when Tomoe is in Kenshin's lap dying (Take one)**

**Kenshin**: Why…? Why did this happen…? (He's crying)

**Tomoe**: Well, that's because… because…

**Director**: Cut! What is wrong, Tomoe? Did you forget your part?

**Tomoe**: Um, well, yeah… Kind of… Let's try it again, okay?

**Scene when Tomoe is in Kenshin's lap dying (Take two)**

**Kenshin**: Why…? Why did this—huh? (He stares wondering at Tomoe)

**Tomoe**: ··· (Starts giggling)

**Director**: Cut! Tomoe, what is wrong with you?

**Tomoe**: Oh, sorry. It's nothing. I promise I won't do that again.

**Scene when Tomoe is in Kenshin's lap dying (Take three)**

**Kenshin**: Why…? Why did—huh? Hey! Tomoe!

**Tomoe**: (She's laughing very hard) I… can't … ha ha… help… ha ha ha it! This situation… ha… somehow… is so funny… to me…ha ha

**Kenshin**: (Looking amused) This is the first time I see Tomoe laugh like this…

**Director**: Why! Why did you have to start laughing in this scene! Couldn't it be in another situation! Aaaahh!

**Scene when Tomoe is in Kenshin's lap dying (Take four)**

**Kenshin**: Why…? Why did this happen? (He's crying)

**Tomoe**: ··· (Her shaky hand makes her way to Kenshin's cheek with a knife, and is about to cut Kenshin's face and make his X scar, when…)

**Kenshin**: Hey, stop right there! I already have this ugly scar in my face, and you still want to make another? No way!

**Director**: Aahh, Kenshin, damn you and your vanity! This isn't fair… (He starts crying)

**Scene when Soujirou and Kenshin are fighting for the first time**

**Kenshin**: AAHH! (He goes running sword in hand to attack Soujirou)

**Soujirou**: With that I'm afraid you won't defeat me. (He says that with his typical smile on his face, and makes a swing with his sword, attacking Kenshin)

**Kenshin**: This can't be—argh! (His sword breaks in two and the broken part of it goes flying stabbing Kenshin's chest)

**Kenshin**: ··· (Lays unconscious on the ground)

**Soujirou**: (Goes near where Kenshin is) Um, Kenshin-san… are you alright? Kenshin-san?

**Director**: Call the ambulance! It'd be really better for him to survive, or else Soujirou… I'll let Kamatari take your role!

**Soujirou**: What! Oo

**Kamatari**: Really Director? I promise that I will make it better than HIM! (He points to Soujirou)

**Soujirou**: Director! You can't let that (Pointing to Kamatari) QUEER guy go taking my place! (Speaking to Kamatari) You'll only ruin this show!

**Kamatari**: Say what!

The two of them start fighting with their weapons.

**Director**: _The reason for them to fight is weird… Come to think of it they are WEIRD… _(Then he suddenly realizes something) ! O.O Hey! Don't kill each other!

**Scene when Kenshin finds Kaoru's lifeless body on the dojo during the fight with Enishi**

**Kenshin**: No… Kaoru-dono… Kaoru… (Starts crying)

In the background… Sanosuke and Megumi suddenly found what happened too… They have shocked faces.

**Sanosuke**: What…! Kaoru is dead…

**Megumi**: Kaoru… dead…

**Sanosuke**: Jou-chan… is dead?

**Megumi**: Dead… (She's totally shocked)

**Sanosuke**: Wait a minute… (Goes where the corpse is and takes a better look at it) Hey! This isn't Kaoru!

**Megumi Kenshin:** What!

**Sanosuke**: This one is just too beautiful to be really her…

**Megumi**: Yeah… Now that you mention that, you got a point…

Suddenly, someone appears…

**Kaoru**: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY? (She really looks pissed off)

**Sanosuke**: See? I told you guys she wasn't dead!

**Kaoru**: Sanosuke! (Starts hitting him with her bokken)

**Sanosuke**: ··· (Lays motionless on the ground all bruised and with bumps on his head)

**Enishi, Kenshin, Saitou, Yahiko, Jin-Eh, Shishio:** ··· OO; (They all look freaked out and make a way to Kaoru to pass)

**Enishi**: She's scary… Oo; I really admire you Battousai for surviving all this time you've come to live with her… How did you do that?

**Kenshin**: I still don't know… -;


	2. Part 2

**Rurouni Kenshin Outtakes**

**By **Aya Honey

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But as I said before, it'd be very funny if I did. But I'm trying to buy their rights. Don't ask me how… ;

**Warning**: This continuation really doesn't make any sense at all either…

**A.N.:** Thank you for all the reviewers I got for the last chap! And for these people who took their time to do that, I'm trying to do a continuation for this one. Hope you like it!

**Part 2**

**Scene when Aoshi gives Megumi a dagger for her to take her life if she wished in Kanryu Takeda's mansion.**

**Aoshi**: Here. Take it. (Hands her the dagger) I doubt they could ever rescue you. It will save you the pain of dying painfully in Takeda's hand.

**Megumi**: ··· (Looks sadly at it)

Aoshi starts going out, when… broooooom! The room starts shaking…

**Megumi**: An earthquake?

Aoshi falls on her due to the earthquake. And…

**Megumi**: ··· (She looks very mad with several veins on the back and forehead of her face and has her hands made in a fist.)

Aoshi had fallen with his head in the middle of her breasts and his hands touching her buttocks.

**Megumi**: GET OUT OF HERE! Plaf! (She smacks Aoshi really hard on his face)

**Aoshi**: ···

Aoshi lies on the ground unconscious on the ground with Megumi's hand mark on his face.

**Megumi**: You…! You…! You big pervert!

Suddenly…

**Misao**: How dare you to hurt him? (She just appeared out of nowhere) And Aoshi-sama is not a pervert! I bet you just were the one who wanted him to touch you!

**Megumi**: What did you say? I'm not like you and like Kaoru with Kenshin!

**Misao & Kaoru:** What did you just say? (Kaoru just appeared out of nowhere too)

**Kaoru**: I never did anything like that with Kenshin! On the contrary, you're (points at Megumi) the one who is always stalking him!

**Megumi**: Don't use that harsh word like "stalking"! Besides, I only do what Kenshin would like me to do but he's too shy to ask! Besides, the one who is always stalking on someone, is you! (Points at Misao)

**Misao**: What…?

Misao and Kaoru start looking at Megumi with hatred in their eyes, and the same is with Megumi looking at the two of them. Veins pop from the back and forehead of their heads, and an air of black hostility can be sensed around the place…

**Director**: Girls… ;

**Kaoru, Megumi and Misao:** WHAT! (Look at the director with the same hatred or more in their eyes)

**Director**: ··· OO;

**Sanosuke**: You're so weak… (Says at the director) How can you be afraid of those wrenches? (Points with his head at the three girls)

Doiiiing! The dagger Megumi had went flying towards Sanosuke and hit the wall next to him, just a few inches from his head… Then Misao's kunais went flying and hit all around him.

**Sanosuke**: Ooops! O.o;;

The three girls approach him dangerously…

**Misao**: Who…

**Megumi**: You…

**Kaoru**: Call…

**Sanosuke**: No, girls… Think about you're about to do…No…

**Kaoru, Megumi and Misao: **WRENCHES?

**Sanosuke**: Nooooo!

Boom, bap, droom, boom ban, clash

Then the three girls start walking away with heavy steps and very mad. Everyone in the cast, including the Oniwabanshuu guys, Kanryuu Takeda, Kenshin, Yahiko, Jin-Eh, Shishio, Enishi, Saitou and the whole cast back away from them, making a path for the girls to pass.

Sanosuke lies on the ground with several bumps on his head, bruises all over his body, and cuts.

**Director**: Quickly, someone call an ambulance for those two! If someone of them dies I'll be ruined… Why this only happens to me?

**Scene when Battousai and Saitou are fighting for the first time in more than ten years in the Kamiya Dojo – Take 1**

**Battousai**: Prepare yourself to die!

**Saitou**: No! You prepare yourself to die!

**Battousai**: No! I said that before! YOU shall prepare yourself to die!

**Saitou**: No! YOU shall die today!

**Battousai**: No! You!

**Saitou**: No! You!

**Battousai**: You!

**Saitou**: You!

**Battousai and Saitou:** You, you, you, you! YOU! (They say that pointing at each other) Arf, arf, arf…

**Director**: Now they too act like idiots… ; (Says that nodding his head covering his face with his right hand)

**Battousai and Saitou:** WHO ARE IDIOTS? Ò.Ó (They say that with deadly eyes)

**Director**: Oooops! OO;; No! Aaahhhhh! Somebody save me!

In the background there is the director running away from Battousai and Saitou, the two of them with sword in hand.

**Scene when Battousai and Saitou are fighting for the first time in more than ten years in the Kamiya Dojo – Take 2**

**Battousai: **Prepare yourself because you shall die today! (Says while preparing to attack)

**Saitou: **We'll see that! Argg! (Prepares to attack using his Gatotsu)

Just when they are ready to strike, a phone rings…

**Battousai**: What the…?

**Saitou**: Ah, wait a minute, please? (Starts searching in his suite) I hope it's not who I hope it is… (Takes out a cell phone) Hello? Tokio? Ah, darling is that you?

**Battousai**: (Dumbfaced) Darling?

**Saitou**: Um, Tokio, could be just talk sometime later? I'm in the middle of a fight here… No, just some ex-idiot-from the monarchy…

**Battousai**: "Ex-idiot-from the monarchy"…? (Start appearing veins in the back of his head)

**Saitou**: No, don't worry; he's so weak that I'll defeat him in no time…

**Battousai**: "So weak that he'll defeat me in no time"…? (Looks madder with more veins popping in the back of his head)

**Saitou**: No, I'm not meaning that he's more important than you… No… I really can't talk to you now… Hey… Wait… Don't do that! I promise I'll make it out to you! Hey, don't! (He looks now at his cell phone) …It won't be good when I get home… (Put his cell phone inside his suit again) Hey, Battousai, shall we start our… Huh?

A black flow of energy starts surrounding Battousai now, only making it more visible the look of his golden eyes.

**Saitou**: Battousai…? (A sweatdrop falls from the back of this head)

**Battousai**: "Ex-idiot-from the monarchy", huh? "So weak that you'll defeat me in no time", huh? I was going to fight with you to at least give you a chance to defeat me, although that's impossible, but now, I'M NOT FIGHTING WITH YOU!

He starts walking away now, very angry, his hands shaking in a fist.

**Saitou**: No, wait, Battousai! You can't do this to me! I've waited more than ten years to this! Battousai!

**Kaoru**: Poor Saitou…

**Sanosuke**: Yeah… Even I feel sorry for him now…

**Director**: _They're so idiots… Why do I even bother trying directing this show? I feel so depressed now…_

**Scene when Kenshin and cia. are on a boat going to Enishi's island.**

**Misao**: I'll take care of those mines!

**Yahiko**: Sure you can do that?

**Misao**: Yeah, trust me! Kansatsu Tobi-Kunai!

**Misao**: Ooops! I think I missed… he he… ;

**Everybody else:** What! OO

Booooooom

**Yahiko**: Who said "trust me"? (Says this while flying in the air)

**Misao**: He he… Sorry… ;;

**Megumi**: Now we don't have a boat! (Now on the water)

**Kenshin**: Now we are never going to arrive to that island…

**Misao**: But at least we didn't die!

**Everybody**: ··· Ò.Ó (Looking at Misao)

**Misao**: Ooops!

Now everybody start chasing Misao swimming, including Kenshin, who now has the Battousai look in his eyes, now gold.

**Director**: I won't even try to stop them now… It's useless… Just hope none of them dies… sighs ;

**Scene when Kenshin and Enishi are about to do their last fight on Enishi's island**

**Kenshin**: ··· (Is standing in his fighting stance)

**Enishi**: ··· (He is too standing in his fighting stance)

**Enishi**: Why are we fighting each other? (Now is standing in a normal way)

**Kenshin**: I though because you wanted revenge for the death of your beloved sister caused by me? (Looks dumfounded and isn't in his fighting stance anymore)

**Enishi**: Yeah, but… That isn't a good reason enough…

**Kenshin**: Uh? (Looks more dumbfounded)

**Enishi**: What I'm trying to say is, that this revenge won't bring my sister back. This fight is useless. We should learn to forgive ourselves.

**Kenshin**: Forgive? But for what should I forgive you? I am the one who killed Tomoe…

**Enishi**: You should forgive me to making you believe of Kaoru's death…

**Kenshin**: Yeah… That wasn't nice…

**Enishi**: And I know that Tomoe sacrificed her life to protect you… Because she loved you… So I guess we should make peaces!

**Kenshin**: Yeah, I think that's a great idea!

Now Kenshin and Enishi shake their hands together.

**Kaoru**: You know what just had happened? Oo;

**Yahiko**: I think they have just… forgiven themselves? OO;

**Misao**: What's the world coming to…? ;

**Sanosuke**: I don't know… ;

**Aoshi**: ··· ;

**Director**: Ah! Enishi! Why did you just do that for? Couldn't you just forgive him another time? THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I QUIT! I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS! FIND YOURSELVES ANOTHER DIRECTOR! FAREWELL!

Saying this, the Director stands up from his chair, and starts walking way.

**All the cast and actors less Kenshin and Enishi:** WHAT! O.O

**Misao**: It's all your fault! (Pointing at Enishi and Kenshin)

**Kaoru:** Yeah!

**Tomoe:** Now! Get them!

**Enishi and Kenshin:** No! Aaaahhhhhh!

In the background Enishi and Kenshin are running away from the entire cast…

**A.N.:** That's it! Did you like it? I really hope you did… I don't think I can keep writing another continuation for this fic… 'Cause the Director just quit now for this show… But that doesn't mean I won't be writing other outtakes! Just give some ideas of which anime I should make outtakes! You can say what you would like, and depending of what series most people like and if I know it, I might write about it. I just don't know when I will be writing that fic though… But I will try to write the sooner, depending of how much reviews I get.

Well, ja ne!

And for those who just read this and didn't write any reviews, YOU ARE SO MEAN! Really! It doesn't kill anybody to lose 2 min of your time and write about it! And I don't mind if you just criticize about this fic, if you review it!

And now I'm cool again, don't be afraid of me! I won't kill anybody! (Yeah, right) Really, I'm like an angel… Peaceful… (Peaceful, where?) Well, I never did kill anybody until now… Not that I know…

Well, ja ne! See ya! Nos vemos! ;;


	3. Part 3

**Rurouni Kenshin Outtakes**

**By **Aya Honey

**Disclaimer**: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own anything… Just this fic… So please don't try to sue me… I'm poor… I don't even have a bank account… Oh, and I still don't have the rights… But I'll keep trying… I'll let you know when that happens…

Oh, and I don't own Barney either… I'm just borrowing him… Poor Barney… Even I do pity him… --;;

**Warning**: This continuation really, but really now doesn't make any sense at all either…

**A.N:** Well, this is dedicated to a person who took his/her? Sorry… --;;; But anyway, this wonderful person took his/her time to make a review. So, -little oro-, this goes to you! - V

**In the set… before any filming…**

Oddly, all the crew of the anime is lining up like soldiers, looking at front. They ALL look very tense and afraid. Yeah, and when I said ALL, I said even Shishio, Enishi, Jin-Oh, and the others many times considered "fearless"…

One person is walking from one extreme of the lining to the other, looking very intimidating. Oddly, this person looks rather familiar… Has long auburn hair set in a high ponytail, glasses, 168 cm or 66 inches high, is wearing dark blue jeans, and a blue sweater. And is a girl… Hey! That's… that's…

**New Director (a.k.a. A.H.):** Okay… Let's make this brief, okay? intimidating glare I'll be answering some questions you may be wondering. Why am I here? Because… fixes her glasses

**Cast:** O.O;;; shaking of fear

**Sanosuke**: We don't really want to know…

**Director**: What? Did you say something? more intimidating glare, directing to Sanosuke

**Sanosuke**: N-no… I-I d-didn't say a-any-thing… He he… ;;;; gulp!

**Director**: Good. Ahem Well, as I was saying… I am here because of YOU, and YOUR STUPID attitude making the former director quit. So, I'm forced to take his place.

Takes her time glancing every cast and character, taking more time on the Kenshin-tachi group, and especially Sanosuke.

**Sanosuke**: O.O;;

**Director**: So, I'm going to take serious stakes in my hands. First, over are all the fooling around and all, the pranks, is that clear?

All the cast is looking at Yahiko…

**Yahiko**: o.O;;;; Oooopss… H-Hai…

**Director**: And over are all the other stupid interruptions and fights. If any of this is done, you'll have to pay the consequences of your actions. Like, for example, cutting of paychecks, giving your job to someone else, watching Barney in a row of 6 hours, and in the most severe actions, being with Barney itself one entire day. And maybe I may get other ideas to punishing you. So, it'd be better if you take your job seriously. Am I clear enough? Or do I need to bring someone? Like a person whose name starts with a "B"?

**Entire cast and crew:** Yes, it's clear ma'am! No need to bring anyone ma'am! look of shock and fear on their entire faces

**Director**: Good. Now, get to work!

**Entire cast and crew:** Hai ma'am! they all rush to their places

**Director**: ··· Look of satisfaction on her face

_Several, but several days later… Before, things went really smoothly, everyone learning their lines, everyone obeying the director… respecting her… FEARING her… but as in this case… everything comes to an end… even this wonderful atmosphere…_

**Scene when Sanosuke is biding farewell to Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko, saying that he is planning to travel around the world. – Take one**

**Sanosuke**: Okay, so I'm better going! And you better Kaoru have one kid or two when I come back to show 'em to me!

**Kaoru**: red as ever WHA-- begins hitting Sanosuke in a whining-like manner WHAT-WHAT-WHAT-T- AR-ARE YOU SAY-YING? keeps hitting Sanosuke in that way

Suddenly, she stops hitting him, realizing something…

**Kaoru**: Sanosuke…? Why don't you say your par—Ooops! O.O;;

She sees an unconscious Sanosuke on the boat, with bunches of bumps in his head.

**Yahiko**: ··· O.o;;

**Kenshin**: Sessha doesn't think Sanosuke will be able to say anything like that, sessha thinks not… --;;

**Director**: Kaoru-san… --;;; what did I said about hitting other people and controlling your temper? I already told you that you are stronger than usual people, so you should control it! Please do not repeat this again… I don't think poor Barney will be able to take being with any of you anymore…

Barney is in one corner or the set, all worm out, his costume all crumpled and torn.

**Kaoru**: Oh! Ok! ;; V

**Director**: Oh God… VV;;;

**Scene when Sanosuke is biding farewell to Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko, saying that he is planning to travel around the world. – Take two**

**Sanosuke**: Okay! I better go now! Kenshin, I'm going!

**Kenshin**: Aa!

You see from Sanosuke's boat is getting afar from Kenshin, when suddenly, the boat just disappears.

**Kaoru**: Wha--! O.o;;

**Kenshin**: ··· O.o;

**Yahiko**: ··· Is quietly leaving the place

**Director**: Yahiko… Ò.Ó

**Yahiko**: O.O; Stops dead in his tracks with something that appears to be a manual drill on his hands Oops… Starts fleeing at a light speed

**Director**: To the cast Get him! Ò.Ó

At the background can be a very annoyed director chasing Yahiko around with the some of the crew and cast members. Kenshin and Kaoru watch the scene.

**Kenshin**: ··· --;;

**Kaoru**: That idiot… He really is asking to be punished… Although I don't think poor Barney won't be able to take it anymore…

**Kenshin**: Yeah… --;; Sessha wonders if Sanosuke's okay…?

**Kaoru**: Don't worry! He'll be just fine! waving her hand in an anime motion like it doesn't matter

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono really thinks so?

**Kaoru**: Yeah! Of course! Begins walking away Shall we get going? I'm tired…

**Kenshin**: All right. Let's go. suddenly stops, looking pensive

**Kaoru**: Kenshin? What's wrong?

**Kenshin**: Oh, nothing… Sessha just thinks sessha must be forgetting something… Puts on a happy smily face Nah, it must be nothing of importance. Let's get going.

**Kaoru**: Hai.

Meanwhile, on the water, with Sanosuke…

**Sanosuke**: Hey! grabbing a piece of wood floating down there to avoid sinking, from God knows where luckily was there for that purpose Help me! I can't swim! Hey! Don't leave me here! Just wait Yahiko till I get you… Ò.Ó

**Scene when Kenshin and Enishi met for the first time after 15 years – Take one**

**Kenshin**: Who's… that?

Enishi is seen standing on a bridge, his back against the rising sun.

**Kenshin**: You are… Enishi… shocked face

**Enishi**: Hi, Battousai! Goes where Kenshin is Long time no see! Shakes his hands in the anime style in a very exaggerated way How you've been?

**Kenshin**: Um... Fine, I guess?

**Director**: Enishi… Ò.Ó

An evil creepy dark-reddish aura can be seen surrounding the director…

**Enishi**: Oooops… O.O stops dead in his motion Gotta go…

**Director**: Just wait till you get back! I'll make you… I'll make you… I'll make you eat all of Kaoru's food!

**Kaoru**: suddenly is dangerously close to the director, a more sinister dark-reddish aura surrounding her, red eyes gleaming What. Did. You. Mean. By. That?

**Director**: Ooops! I forgot I had something to do. Bye! Takes off running

In the background can be seen Kaoru chasing the director with her shinai in hand.

**Kenshin**: Sessha pities Enishi…

**Sanosuke**: Yeah… Not even Enishi deserves that kind of punishment…

**Kenshin**: Sessha do pities too for the director… She wasn't that bad… Maybe she'll survive…?

**Sanosuke**: I think that is most improbable… --;;

**Kenshin**: Yeah…

**Scene when Kenshin and Enishi met for the first time after 15 years – Take two**

**Kenshin**: Who's… that? You are… Enishi… shocked face

Tomoe's ghost it's seen next to Enishi

**Kenshin**: Tomoe!

**Enishi**: What? O.o Goes hiding behind Kenshin Onee-chan's ghost? Where? Where? OO He's shaking of fear

**Kenshin**: ··· --;;

**Crew people**: ··· --;;

**Cast people**: ··· --;;

**Director**: All bruised and with a lot of bandages Oh god… UU;;

**Scene when Kaoru and Kenshin met for the first time**

**Kaoru**: Hittokiri Battousai! Stop right there!

**Kenshin**: ··· O.O

**Kaoru**: I finally found you!

**Kenshin**: Oro?

**Kaoru**: Don't play the innocent! Nowadays nobody carries a sword anymore! Prepare yourself! attacks him

Kenshin jumps and dodges the attacks, but ends "landing" on top of some boxes and falls miserably.

**Kenshin**: ··· .

**Kaoru**: O.o;; I don't believe you're Hittokiri Battousai…

**Kenshin**: A rurouni… Sessha is a rurouni… a swordsman without a place to go… Is frustrating being accused of a crime just barely arriving here…

**Kaoru**: Ò.Ó And what about that sword? points to Kenshin sword

Kaoru takes Kenshin's sword.

**Kaoru**: A sakabatou?

**Kenshin**: You think sessha could kill anybody with that sword?

**Kaoru**: No, I guess not… You're really a rurouni I guess…

The police's whistles can be heard.

**Kaoru**: Oh! The police's whistles! Must be Battousai!

Starts running and throws the sword to the air, not paying anymore attention to Kenshin.

Kenshin is about to catch the sword in the hilt with a cool movement when it mistakenly it falls in Kenshin's chest instead of its hilt…

**Kenshin**: ··· X.X He's in the floor unconscious

**Cast**: O.o

**Director**: O.O

**Sanosuke**: With a stick starts pocking Kenshin ···

**Megumi**: Get out of my way! Shoves Sanosuke off Starts examining Kenshin

**Director**: So! How's he?

**Megumi**: T.T He's… he's…

**Director**: ··· . Ends up being unconscious

**Scene when Sanosuke takes from Magdalia-sama her cross**

**Sanosuke**: You want it back? I don't I'll give it to you… You're so rude…

**Sayo**: You're… you're…

A red menacing chilling freaking sinister surrounds Sayo. She looks really, really scary…

**All the people surrounding her, even her attackers:** O.o;;;

bamp bump bang crash bum bam slam ban bang

**Sayo**: That'll show him! Ù.Ú

Everyone back up very scared… fearing for their lives…

**Director**: Wow… she's scary… O.O;;;;

**Shogo Amakusa:** Yeah… I already know… --;;;

**In the set…**

**Shishio**: I told you! I won't do that scene! It's too hot now!

**Battousai**: Shishio, you're such coward… You just are scared of losing to my sword… smirks

**Shishio**: That's SO not true! Try to wear all my bandage just for ten minutes, and try to fight with them, and you'll see!

**Battousai**: Excuses… just excuses…

**Shishio**: Okay! That's it! C'mon! Let's fight!

**Battousai**: I don't know if I want to fight you know…

**Shishio**: Argh!

**Saitou**: I understand you Shishio… he just did that same thing to me… even after ten years he won't fight me…

**Jin-oh:** And besides, he refused to kill me…

**Enishi**: And he didn't kill any of the people I sent to kill him…

**Shishio**: He's such a coward…

**Battousai**: I'm… a… what?

Red murderous aura surrounds him, making the surroundings fell chilly…

**Saitou, Jin-oh, Enishi, Shishio:** Ooops… O.o;; Nothing! We said nothing! He he…

In the background can be seen Battousai chasing the other four men… the formers crying for help…

**Director**: Now I understand the former director… Poor man… He looked very traumatized when he quit… --;;

**A.N.:** Did you like it? I hope you did… And please take your time reviewing… tell me what I can improve, so I can get better. Oh, and flames are things only people ignorant do, because that doesn't help anyone, and you're only being rude and wasting your time and energy, and the author's time as well. Please don't do that. Ja ne! . See ya next time! I wonder if I should continue this fic…?


	4. Recompilation

**Rurouni Kenshin Outtakes**

**By **Aya Honey

**Disclaimer: **Okay. Do I look Japanese? Nope. Do I look like a guy? I didn't think that either. SO WHY DO KEEP ASKING ME THAT?

**Warning: **Craziness in a row, dangerous for your brains…

**A.N.: **Recompilation of the three parts, checked and revised. Because some of the readers who took their TIME to REVIEW made me realize that. So this is dedicated to them!

**Scene when Seijuurou Hiko is about to attack Kenshin with the Kuzu-Ryu-Sen for Kenshin to learn the Amakakeru Ryuu-no-Hirameki**

**Seijuurou: **Prepare yourself, Kenshin. (He starts his attack)

**Seijuurou**: Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. Kuzu-Ryu-Sen

**Kenshin**: I still can't… I won't die!

The two of them attack at the same time.

**Seijuurou**: Good blow…

**Kenshin**: Yours was good too…

**Seijuurou**: ···

**Kenshin**: ···

The two of them fall to the ground, with blank eyes

**Director**: Kenshin… Seijuurou... What happened to you guys?

**Staff** **man**: Um… sir… (He's near the two of them) I think that both of them are dead…

**Director**: What? Noooooooooo….! (Then falls to the ground unconscious)

**Scene when Shishio is about to attack the battered Kenshin in what it seemed their last attack**

**Shishio**: Aaah! (He is running with his sword in hand)

**Shishio**: Waaa---!(He trips with his bandage and falls)

**Kenshin**: ··· Oo;

**Sanosuke**: Did you see that? Ha ha ha ha! (Points Shishio with his right hand while the other is grabbing his stomach because he is laughing too hard and has tears on his face)

**Shishio**: ···! (Lifts up his head looking at Sanosuke and veins begin popping in his forehead and head) ÒÓ

**Sanosuke**: Ooops! O.O

**Saitou**: Idiot…

**Director**: Hey, Shishio, you can't kill him! Hey, Shishio stop! Aahhh!

In the background Shishio is chasing Sanosuke with sword in hand.

**Scene when Kamatari is about to fight Kaoru and Misao, talking of his great love for Shishio**

**Kamatari**: That's why I love him so much, and that's why I'll fight you and defeat you. Because if I do that, Shishio will love only me and forget all about that ugly Yumi…

**Yumi**: Who says I'm ugly? And who says he will ever love you! Just look at you, you aren't even a woman!

**Kamatari**: What did you say! What matters here is the feelings and how much you are useful to MY Shishio-sama! And in that, I greatly surpass you!

**Yumi**: What did you say… you gay man! And he's NOT YOURS, but MINE!

**Kamatari**: What you already heard, you… you weak ugly woman!

The two of them start facing up, their foreheads together, each of their eyes capable of kill each other, and veins popping in the back of their heads.

**Director**: Hey, you girls, well, I mean, you two! Stop fighting! We have an anime to make!

**Shishio**: Those are my girls… (He has a visible smirk on his face)

**Director**: _I really wonder sometimes if he's a bi…_

**Scene when Tomoe is in Kenshin's lap dying (Take one)**

**Kenshin**: Why…? Why did this happen…? (He's crying)

**Tomoe**: Well, that's because… because…

**Director**: Cut! What is wrong, Tomoe? Did you forget your part?

**Tomoe**: Um, well, yeah… Kind of… Let's try it again, okay? .

**Scene when Tomoe is in Kenshin's lap dying (Take two)**

**Kenshin**: Why…? Why did this—huh? (He stares wondering at Tomoe)

**Tomoe**: ··· (Starts giggling)

**Director**: Cut! Tomoe, what is wrong with you?

**Tomoe**: Oh, sorry. It's nothing. I promise I won't do that again.

**Scene when Tomoe is in Kenshin's lap dying (Take three)**

**Kenshin**: Why…? Why did—huh? Hey! Tomoe!

**Tomoe**: (She's laughing very hard) I… can't … ha ha… help… ha ha ha it! This situation… ha… somehow… is so funny… to me…ha ha

**Kenshin**: (Looking amused) This is the first time I see Tomoe laugh like this…

**Director**: Why! Why did you have to start laughing in this scene! Couldn't it be in another situation! Aaaahh!

**Scene when Tomoe is in Kenshin's lap dying (Take four)**

**Kenshin**: Why…? Why did this happen? (He's crying)

**Tomoe**: ··· (Her shaky hand makes her way to Kenshin's cheek with a knife, and is about to cut Kenshin's face and make his X scar, when…)

**Kenshin**: Hey, stop right there! I already have this ugly scar in my face, and you still want to make another? No way!

**Director**: Aahh, Kenshin, damn you and your vanity! This isn't fair… (He starts crying)

**Scene when Soujirou and Kenshin are fighting for the first time**

**Kenshin**: AAHH! (He goes running sword in hand to attack Soujirou)

**Soujirou**: With that I'm afraid you won't defeat me. (He says that with his typical smile on his face, and makes a swing with his sword, attacking Kenshin)

**Kenshin**: This can't be—argh! (His sword breaks in two and the broken part of it goes flying stabbing Kenshin's chest)

**Kenshin**: ··· (Lays unconscious on the ground)

**Soujirou**: (Goes near where Kenshin is) Um, Kenshin-san… are you alright? Kenshin-san?

**Director**: Call the ambulance! It'd be really better for him to survive, or else Soujirou… I'll let Kamatari take your role!

**Soujirou**: What! Oo

**Kamatari**: Really Director? I promise that I will make it better than HIM! (He points to Soujirou)

**Soujirou**: Director! You can't let that (Pointing to Kamatari) QUEER guy go taking my place! (Speaking to Kamatari) You'll only ruin this show!

**Kamatari**: Say what!

The two of them start fighting with their weapons.

**Director**: _The reason for them to fight is weird… Come to think of it they ARE WEIRD… _(Then he suddenly realizes something) ! O.O Hey! Don't kill each other!

**Scene when Kenshin finds Kaoru's lifeless body on the dojo during the fight with Enishi**

**Kenshin**: No… Kaoru-dono… Kaoru… (Starts crying)

In the background… Sanosuke and Megumi suddenly found what happened too… They have shocked faces.

**Sanosuke**: What…! Kaoru is dead…

**Megumi**: Kaoru… dead…

**Sanosuke**: Jou-chan… is dead?

**Megumi**: Dead… (She's totally shocked)

**Sanosuke**: Wait a minute… (Goes where the corpse is and takes a better look at it) Hey! This isn't Kaoru!

**Megumi & Kenshin:** O.O What?

**Sanosuke**: This one is just too beautiful to be really her…

**Megumi**: Yeah… Now that you mention that, you got a point…

Suddenly, someone appears…

**Kaoru**: WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY? (She really looks pissed off)

**Sanosuke**: See? I told you guys she wasn't dead!

**Kaoru**: Sanosuke! (Starts hitting him with her bokken)

**Sanosuke**: ··· (Lays motionless on the ground all bruised and with bumps on his head)

**Enishi, Kenshin, Saitou, Yahiko, Jin-Eh, Shishio:** ··· OO; (They all look freaked out and make a way to Kaoru to pass)

**Enishi**: She's scary… Oo; I really admire you Battousai for surviving all this time you've come to live with her… How did you manage that?

**Kenshin**: I still don't know… --;

**Scene when Aoshi gives Megumi a dagger for her to take her life if she wished it in Kanryu Takeda's mansion.**

**Aoshi**: Here. Take it. (Hands her the dagger) I doubt they could ever rescue you. It will save you the pain of dying slowly and painfully in Takeda's hand.

**Megumi**: ··· (Looks sadly at it)

Aoshi starts going out, when… broooooom! The room starts shaking…

**Megumi**: An earthquake?

Aoshi falls on her due to the earthquake. And…

**Megumi**: ··· (She looks very mad with several veins on the back and forehead of her face and has her hands made in a fist.)

Aoshi had fallen with his head in the middle of her breasts and his hands touching her buttocks.

**Megumi**: GET OUT OF HERE! Plaf! (She smacks Aoshi really hard on his face)

**Aoshi**: ···

Aoshi lies on the ground unconscious on the ground with Megumi's hand mark on his face.

**Megumi**: You…! You…! You big pervert!

Suddenly…

**Misao**: How dare you to hurt him? (She just appeared out of nowhere) And Aoshi-sama is not a pervert! I bet you just were the one who wanted him to touch you!

**Megumi**: What did you say? I'm not like you and like Kaoru with Kenshin!

**Misao & Kaoru:** What did you just say? (Kaoru just appeared out of nowhere too)

**Kaoru**: I never did anything like that with Kenshin! On the contrary, you're (points at Megumi) the one who is always stalking him!

**Megumi**: Don't use that harsh word like "stalking"! Besides, I only do what Kenshin would like me to do but he's too shy to ask! In fact, the one who is always stalking on someone, is you! (Points at Misao and Kaoru)

**Misao**: What…?

Misao and Kaoru start looking at Megumi with hatred in their eyes, and the same is with Megumi looking at the two of them. Veins pop from the back and forehead of their heads, and an air of black hostility can be sensed around the place…

**Director**: Girls… --;

**Kaoru, Megumi and Misao:** WHAT! (Look at the director with the same hatred or more in their eyes)

**Director**: ··· OO;

**Sanosuke**: You're so weak… (Says at the director) How can you be afraid of those wrenches? (Points with his head at the three girls)

Doiiiing! The dagger Megumi had went flying towards Sanosuke and hit the wall next to him, just a few inches from his head… Then Misao's kunais went flying and hit all around him.

**Sanosuke**: Ooops! O.o;;

The three girls approach him dangerously…

**Misao**: Who…

**Megumi**: You…

**Kaoru**: Call…

**Sanosuke**: No, girls… Think about you're about to do…No…

**Kaoru, Megumi and Misao: **WRENCHES?

**Sanosuke**: Nooooo!

Boom, bap, droom, boom ban, clash

Then the three girls start walking away with heavy steps and very mad. Everyone in the cast, including the Oniwabanshuu guys, Kanryuu Takeda, Kenshin, Yahiko, Jin-Eh, Shishio, Enishi, Saitou and the whole cast back away from them, making a path for the girls to pass.

Sanosuke lies on the ground with several bumps on his head, bruises all over his body, and cuts.

**Director**: Quickly, someone call an ambulance for those two! If someone of them dies I'll be ruined… Why this only happens to me?

**Scene when Battousai and Saitou are fighting for the first time in more than ten years in the Kamiya Dojo – Take 1**

**Battousai**: Prepare yourself to die!

**Saitou**: No! You prepare yourself to die!

**Battousai**: No! I said that before! YOU shall prepare yourself to die!

**Saitou**: No! YOU shall die today!

**Battousai**: No! You!

**Saitou**: No! You!

**Battousai**: You!

**Saitou**: You!

**Battousai and Saitou:** You, you, you, you! YOU! (They say that pointing at each other) Arf, arf, arf…

**Director**: Now they too act like idiots… --; (Says that nodding his head covering his face with his right hand)

**Battousai and Saitou:** WHO ARE IDIOTS? Ò.Ó (They say that with deadly eyes)

**Director**: Oooops! OO;; No! Aaahhhhh! Somebody save me!

In the background there is the director running away from Battousai and Saitou, the two of them with sword in hand.

**Scene when Battousai and Saitou are fighting for the first time in more than ten years in the Kamiya Dojo – Take 2**

**Battousai: **Prepare yourself because you shall die today! (Says while preparing to attack)

**Saitou: **We'll see that! Argg! (Prepares to attack using his Gatotsu)

Just when they are ready to strike, a phone rings…

**Battousai**: What the…?

**Saitou**: Ah, wait a minute, please? (Starts searching in his suite) I hope it's not who I hope it is… (Takes out a cell phone) Hello? Tokio? Ah, darling is that you?

**Battousai**: (Dumbfaced) Darling?

**Saitou**: Um, Tokio, could be just talk sometime later? I'm in the middle of a fight here… No, just some ex-idiot-from the monarchy…

**Battousai**: "Ex-idiot-from the monarchy"…? (Start appearing veins in the back of his head)

**Saitou**: No, don't worry; he's so weak that I'll defeat him in no time…

**Battousai**: "So weak that he'll defeat me in no time"…? (Looks madder with more veins popping in the back of his head)

**Saitou**: No, I'm not meaning that he's more important than you… No… I really can't talk to you now… Hey… Wait… Don't do that! I promise I'll make it out to you! Hey, don't--! (He looks now at his cell phone) …It won't be good when I get home… (Put his cell phone inside his suit again) Hey, Battousai, shall we start our… Huh?

A black flow of energy starts surrounding Battousai now, only making it more visible the look of his golden eyes.

**Saitou**: Battousai…? (A sweatdrop falls from the back of this head)

**Battousai**: "Ex-idiot-from the monarchy", huh? "So weak that you'll defeat me in no time", huh? I was going to fight with you to at least give you a chance to defeat me, although that's impossible, but now, I'M NOT FIGHTING YOU!

He starts walking away now, very angry, his hands shaking in a fist.

**Saitou**: No, wait, Battousai! You can't do this to me! I've waited more than ten years to do this! Battousai!

**Kaoru**: Poor Saitou…

**Sanosuke**: Yeah… Even I feel sorry for him now…

**Director**: _They're so idiots… Why do I even bother trying directing this show? I feel so depressed now…_

**Scene when Kenshin and cia. are on a boat going to Enishi's island.**

**Misao**: I'll take care of those mines!

**Yahiko**: Sure you can do that?

**Misao**: Yeah, trust me! Kansatsu Tobi-Kunai!

**Misao**: Ooops! I think I missed… he he… ;;

**Everybody else:** What! OO

Booooooom

**Yahiko**: Who said "trust me"? (Says this while flying in the air)

**Misao**: He he… Sorry… ;;

**Megumi**: Now we don't have a boat! (Now on the water)

**Kenshin**: Now we are never going to arrive to that island… --

**Misao**: But at least we didn't die!

**Everybody**: ··· Ò.Ó (Looking at Misao)

**Misao**: Ooops!

Now everybody start chasing Misao swimming, including Kenshin, who now has the Battousai look in his eyes, now gold.

**Director**: I won't even try to stop them now… It's useless… Just hope none of them dies… sighs --;

**Scene when Kenshin and Enishi are about to do their last fight on Enishi's island**

**Kenshin**: ··· (Is standing in his fighting stance)

**Enishi**: ··· (He is too standing in his fighting stance)

**Enishi**: Why are we fighting each other? (Now is standing in a normal way)

**Kenshin**: I though because you wanted revenge for the death of your beloved sister caused by me? (Looks dumfounded and isn't in his fighting stance anymore)

**Enishi**: Yeah, but… That isn't a good reason enough…

**Kenshin**: Uh? (Looks more dumbfounded)

**Enishi**: What I'm trying to say is, that this revenge won't bring my sister back. This fight is useless. We should learn to forgive ourselves.

**Kenshin**: Forgive? But for what should I forgive you? I am the one who killed Tomoe…

**Enishi**: You should forgive me to making you believe of Kaoru's death…

**Kenshin**: Yeah… That wasn't nice…

**Enishi**: And I know that Tomoe sacrificed her life to protect you… Because she loved you… So I guess we should make peaces!

**Kenshin**: Yeah, I think that's a great idea!

Now Kenshin and Enishi shake their hands.

**Kaoru**: You know what just had happened? Oo;

**Yahiko**: I think they have just… forgiven themselves? OO;

**Misao**: What's the world coming to…? --;

**Sanosuke**: I don't know… --;

**Aoshi**: ··· --;

**Director**: Ah! Enishi! Why did you just do that for? Couldn't you just forgive him another time? THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I QUIT! I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS! FIND YOURSELVES ANOTHER DIRECTOR! FAREWELL!

Saying this, the Director stands up from his chair, and starts walking way.

**All the cast and actors less Kenshin and Enishi:** WHAT! O.O

**Misao**: It's all your fault! (Pointing at Enishi and Kenshin)

**Kaoru:** Yeah!

**Tomoe:** Now! Get them!

**Enishi and Kenshin:** No! Aaaahhhhhh!

In the background Enishi and Kenshin are running away from the entire cast…

**In the set… before any filming…**

Oddly, all the crew of the anime is lining up like soldiers, looking at front. They ALL look very tense and afraid. Yeah, and when I said ALL, I said even Shishio, Enishi, Jin-Oh, and the others many other times considered "fearless"…

One person is walking from one extreme of the lining to the other, looking very intimidating. Oddly, this person looks rather familiar… Has long auburn hair set in a high ponytail, glasses, 168 cm or 66 inches high, is wearing dark blue jeans, and a blue sweater. And is a girl… Hey! That's… that's…

**New Director (a.k.a. A.H.):** Okay… Let's make this brief, okay? intimidating glare I'll be answering some questions you may be wondering. Why am I here? Because… fixes her glasses

**Cast:** O.O;;; shaking of fear

**Sanosuke**: We don't really want to know…

**Director**: What? Did you say something? more intimidating glare, directing to Sanosuke

**Sanosuke**: N-no… I-I d-didn't say a-any-thing… He he… ;;;; gulp!

**Director**: Good. Ahem Well, as I was saying… I am here because of YOU, and YOUR STUPID attitude making the former director quit. So, I'm forced to take his place.

Takes her time glancing every cast and character, taking more time on the Kenshin-tachi group, and especially Sanosuke.

**Sanosuke**: O.O;;

**Director**: So, I'm going to take serious stakes in my hands. First, over are all the fooling around and all the pranks, is that clear?

All the cast is looking at Yahiko…

**Yahiko**: o.O;;;; Oooopss… H-Hai…

**Director**: And over are all the other stupid interruptions and fights. If any of this is done, you'll have to pay the consequences of your actions. Like, for example, cutting of paychecks, giving your job to someone else, watching Barney in a row of 6 hours, and in the most severe actions, being with Barney itself one entire day. And maybe I may get other ideas to punishing you. So, it'd be better if you take your job seriously. Am I clear enough? Or do I need to bring someone? Like a person whose name starts with a "B"?

**Entire cast and crew:** Yes, it's clear ma'am! No need to bring anyone ma'am! look of shock and fear on their entire faces

**Director**: Good. Now, get to work!

**Entire cast and crew:** Hai ma'am! they all rush to their places

**Director**: ··· Look of satisfaction on her face

_Several, but several days later… Before, things went really smoothly, everyone learning their lines, everyone obeying the director… respecting her… FEARING her… but as in this case… and as everything else… everything comes to an end… even this wonderful atmosphere…_

**Scene when Sanosuke is biding farewell to Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko, saying that he is planning to travel around the world. – Take one**

**Sanosuke**: Okay, so I'm better going! And you better Kaoru have one kid or two when I come back to show 'em to me!

**Kaoru**: redder as ever WHA-- begins hitting Sanosuke in a whining-like manner WHAT-WHAT-WHAT-T- AR-ARE YOU SAY-YING? keeps hitting Sanosuke in that way

Suddenly, she stops hitting him, realizing something…

**Kaoru**: Sanosuke…? Why don't you say your par—Ooops! O.O;;

She sees an unconscious Sanosuke on the boat, with bunches of bumps in his head.

**Yahiko**: ··· O.o;;

**Kenshin**: Sessha doesn't think Sanosuke will be able to say anything like that, sessha thinks not… --;;

**Director**: Kaoru-san… --;;; what did I said about hitting other people and controlling your temper? Talking like someone explain something to a kid I already told you that you are stronger than usual people, so you should control it. Please do not repeat this again… sighs I don't think poor Barney will be able to take being with any of you anymore…

Barney is in one corner or the set, all worm out, his costume all crumpled and torn.

**Kaoru**: Oh! Ok! ;; V

**Director**: Oh God… VV;;;

**Scene when Sanosuke is biding farewell to Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko, saying that he is planning to travel around the world. – Take two**

**Sanosuke**: Okay! I better go now! Kenshin, I'm going!

**Kenshin**: Aa!

You see from Sanosuke's boat is getting afar from Kenshin, when suddenly, the boat just disappears.

**Kaoru**: Wha--! O.o;;

**Kenshin**: ··· O.o;

**Yahiko**: ··· Is quietly leaving the place

**Director**: Yahiko… Ò.Ó

**Yahiko**: O.O; Stops dead in his tracks with something that appears to be a manual drill on his hands Oops… Starts fleeing at a light speed

**Director**: To the cast Get him! Ò.Ó

At the background can be a very annoyed director chasing Yahiko around with the some of the crew and cast members. Kenshin and Kaoru watch the scene.

**Kenshin**: ··· --;;

**Kaoru**: That idiot… He really is asking to be punished… Although I don't think poor Barney won't be able to take it anymore…

**Kenshin**: Yeah… --;; Sessha wonders if Sanosuke's okay…?

**Kaoru**: Don't worry! He'll be just fine! waving her hand in an anime motion like it doesn't matter

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono really thinks so?

**Kaoru**: Yeah! Of course! Begins walking away Shall we get going? I'm tired…

**Kenshin**: All right. Let's go. suddenly stops, looking pensive

**Kaoru**: Kenshin? What's wrong?

**Kenshin**: Oh, nothing… Sessha just thinks sessha must be forgetting something… Puts on a happy smily face Nah, it must be nothing of importance. Let's get going.

**Kaoru**: Hai.

Meanwhile, on the water, with Sanosuke…

**Sanosuke**: Hey! grabbing a piece of wood floating down there to avoid sinking, from God knows where luckily was there for that purpose Help me! I can't swim! Hey! Don't leave me here! Just wait Yahiko till I get you… Ò.Ó

**Scene when Kenshin and Enishi met for the first time after 15 years – Take one**

**Kenshin**: Who's… that?

Enishi is seen standing on a bridge, his back against the rising sun.

**Kenshin**: You are… Enishi… shocked face

**Enishi**: Hi, Battousai! Goes where Kenshin is Long time no see! Shakes his hands in the anime style in a very exaggerated way How you've been?

**Kenshin**: Um... Fine, I guess?

**Director**: Enishi… Ò.Ó

An evil creepy dark-reddish aura can be seen surrounding the director…

**Enishi**: Oooops… O.O stops dead in his motion Gotta go…

**Director**: Just wait till you get back! I'll make you… I'll make you… I'll make you eat all of Kaoru's food!

**Kaoru**: suddenly is dangerously close to the director, a more sinister dark-reddish aura surrounding her, red eyes gleaming What. Did. You. Mean. By. That?

**Director**: Ooops! I forgot I had something to do. Bye! Takes off running

In the background can be seen Kaoru chasing the director with her shinai in hand.

**Kenshin**: Sessha pities Enishi…

**Sanosuke**: Yeah… Not even Enishi deserves that kind of punishment…

**Kenshin**: Sessha does pities too for the director… She wasn't that bad… Maybe she'll survive…?

**Sanosuke**: I think that is most improbable… --;;

**Kenshin**: Yeah…

**Scene when Kenshin and Enishi met for the first time after 15 years – Take two**

**Kenshin**: Who's… that? You are… Enishi… shocked face

Tomoe's ghost it's seen next to Enishi

**Kenshin**: Tomoe!

**Enishi**: What? O.o Goes hiding behind Kenshin Onee-chan's ghost? Where? Where? OO He's shaking of fear

**Kenshin**: ··· --;;

**Crew people**: ··· --;;

**Cast people**: ··· --;;

**Director**: All bruised and with a lot of bandages Oh god… VV;;

**Scene when Kaoru and Kenshin met for the first time**

**Kaoru**: Hittokiri Battousai! Stop right there!

**Kenshin**: ··· O.O

**Kaoru**: I finally found you!

**Kenshin**: Oro?

**Kaoru**: Don't play the innocent! Nowadays nobody carries a sword anymore! Prepare yourself! attacks him

Kenshin jumps and dodges the attacks, but ends "landing" on top of some boxes and falls miserably.

**Kenshin**: ··· .

**Kaoru**: O.o;; I don't believe you're Hittokiri Battousai…

**Kenshin**: A rurouni… Sessha is a rurouni… a swordsman without a place to go… Is frustrating being accused of a crime just barely arriving here…

**Kaoru**: Ò.Ó And what about that sword? points to Kenshin's sword

Kaoru takes Kenshin's sword.

**Kaoru**: A sakabatou?

**Kenshin**: You think sessha could kill anybody with that sword?

**Kaoru**: No, I guess not… You're really a rurouni I guess…

The police's whistles can be heard.

**Kaoru**: Oh! The police's whistles! Must be Battousai!

Starts running and throws the sword to the air, not paying anymore attention to Kenshin.

Kenshin is about to catch the sword in the hilt with a cool movement when it mistakenly it falls in Kenshin's chest instead of its hilt…

**Kenshin**: ··· X.X He's in the floor unconscious

**Cast**: O.o

**Director**: O.O

**Sanosuke**: With a stick starts pocking Kenshin ···

**Megumi**: Get out of my way! Shoves Sanosuke off Starts examining Kenshin

**Director**: So! How's he?

**Megumi**: T.T He's… he's…

**Director**: ··· Ends up being unconscious

**Scene when Sanosuke takes from Magdalia-sama her cross**

**Sanosuke**: You want it back? I don't I'll give it to you… You're so rude…

**Sayo**: You're… you're…

A red menacing chilling freaking sinister aura surrounds Sayo. She looks really, really scary…

**All the people surrounding her, even her attackers:** O.o;;;

bamp bump bang crash bum bam slam ban bang!

**Sayo**: That'll show him! Ù.Ú

Everyone back up very scared… fearing for their lives…

**Director**: Wow… she's scary… O.O;;;;

**Shogo Amakusa:** Yeah… I already know… --;;;

**In the set…**

**Shishio**: I told you! I won't do that scene! It's too hot now!

**Battousai**: Shishio, you're such coward… You just are scared of losing to my sword… smirks

**Shishio**: That's SO not true! Try to wear all of my bandages just for ten minutes, and try to fight with them, and you'll see!

**Battousai**: Excuses… just excuses…

**Shishio**: Okay! That's it! C'mon! Let's fight!

**Battousai**: I don't know if I want to fight you know… looking at his nails

**Shishio**: Argh!

**Saitou**: Puts a hand on his shoulder I understand you Shishio… he just did that same thing to me… even after ten years he won't still fight me… V.V

**Jin-oh:** And besides, he refused to kill me…

**Enishi**: And he didn't kill any of the people I sent to kill him…

**Shishio**: He's such a coward…

**Battousai**: I'M… A… WHAT?

Red murderous aura surrounds him, making the surroundings feel chilly…

**Saitou, Jin-oh, Enishi, Shishio:** Ooops… O.o;; Nothing! We said nothing! He he… nervous laugh

In the background can be seen Battousai chasing the other four men… the formers crying for help…

**Director**: Now I understand the former director… Poor man… He looked very traumatized when he quit… --;;

**Scene when Enishi is in his island with Kaoru kidnapped there**

Kaoru walks in with a tray of food

**Enishi**: What's… this?

**Kaoru**: Food. It's the same amount of work cooking for one or for two. Do eat it.

She walks off, rather annoyed.

**Enishi**: Looks at his food suspiciously Pick a bite on the food Oh… god… this is… this is… DELICIOUS!

**Kaoru**: O.O

**Director**: O.O

**Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, and all the rest of the crew, including Shishio and Saitou:** O.O

**Director: **You must be kidding me! You must be sick or something…

**Megumi**: Goes where Enishi is Puts her right hand over his temple Nope, he doesn't seems to have any fever…

**Enishi**: Of course I'm not! C'mon, try it! puts the food closer to Megumi

**Megumi**: No, I won't risk my life over that food!

**Others**: We neither!

**Sanosuke**: Goes where the tray with the food is Ok, ok, I'll try it! Bunch of cowards… with fear tastes the food

The others look at him expectantly.

**Sanosuke**: Looks at them Is really good!

**Others**: What?

**Yahiko**: To Kaoru Are you sure you cooked this? Kaoru—Whooops… O.O;;,

A red aura surrounds Kaoru… and suddenly the place felt really, really chilly…

**Kaoru**: What. Are. You. Trying. To. Imply. With. That?

**Yahiko**: Takes several steps back Eh… Nothing! He he he… ;;;;

**Kaoru**: Looks at them, the same murderous look of Battousai, or more… I'll kill you all!

**Director**: Eeep!

In the background everybody is running away or hiding from Kaoru…

**Owari?**


	5. Part 4 Final

**Rurouni Kenshin Outtakes**

**By **Aya Honey

**Disclaimer**: Okay, okay. Tell me. Look me in the eye. Okay. Do I really seem like I'm swimming in money here? Nope, I don't think so. I continue being poor… T.T

**A.N:** How is this fic continues to have more and more chapies? I really don't know, is as if it has life of its own… Really scary. O.o Honestly, I just planned this fic to have one part, and I just posted it for fun… he he… Funny how the things turns out, ne? I really appreciate and love all of the reviews I got so far… You guys are the ones who make this fic to continue! I really love ya all for this! Ok, ok, now down to business! Oh, before I forget, please bear if this has some things that are not that accurate on the TV episodes. It's just that, it's been so long since I've seen those episodes… And since this fic doesn't have any beta to look for any of this… And I have this other fics that need betas too… I'm planning to post an X fic very soon too… Any volunteer? Someone who can bear my impatience and childishness and craziness…? And who has the time to do it…? Well, to tell you the truth, I already have a beta, but I can't pressure her that much… and she hasn't that lot of time neither… and doesn't know about Rurouni Kenshin either… Ok, ok, better I stop. I feel bad enough about asking you about it. Please don't be mad at me for asking you that! Gomen!

Ok, now it's really time to go down to business! Here ya go! Have fun! Another row of craziness without an ending…

**Rurouni Kenshin Outtakes - Final**

_After barely surviving Kaoru's mortal wrath, everything went calm and smoothly again. Well, the thing is that they, all of them, including the actors and crew members, and the "stoic" Director, were really scared to piss Kaoru again. As a result not even the Director was pushing her that much for a safe while. But again, even that didn't last that much…_

**Scene when St. Magdalia is dying in Sanosuke's arms – take 1**

**Sanosuke**: No… Magdalia… it's not fair… (He's crying)

**Magdalia**: Yeah! (Raising her voice) It's not fair! (Now getting up) I really deserve living more! I'm too beautiful to die! Rea—

**Director**: Magdalia… That's not in the script…

**Magdalia**: Ooops… O.o; Okay! I'll do it again! --;;

**Scene when St. Magdalia is dying in Sanosuke's arms – take 2**

**Sanosuke**: Magdalia… (His face is full of sadness)

**Magdalia**: Don't worry… (A sweet smile graces her lips) Sanosuke… for I…. will go soon… to Heaven… where Mama and Papa are…

**Sanosuke**: But… I didn't even have your name… (His eyes are now shining with unshed tears)

**Magdalia**: My name… is…

**Sanosuke**: ··· (Expectantly)

**Magdalia**: My name is…? (She is now has a face of being thinking)

**Director**: Don't tell me you just forgot your name?

**Magdalia**: Yeah! Sort of! XP It's because no uses that name on me anymore… Ah ha ha ha! ;;

**Director**: Oh god… --;;

**Scene when Yahiko tries to steal Kenshin's wallet**

**Yahiko**: (While trying running away checks Kenshin's wallet) Hey! (Stops dead in his track and makes Kaoru bump into him and fall on top of him)

**Kaoru**: I got you, you little thief! Ò.Ó Give that wallet back!

**Yahiko**: Don't worry, you can take it back. It's no worth taking it. It's empty.

**Kaoru**: What? (Takes a look) It's really empty… I didn't realize you were that poor, Kenshin…-.-

**Kenshin**: Oro?

**Yahiko**: (Rummages on his clothes) Here, you can take it. You're even in more need than I am… (Gives Kenshin some coins)

**Kaoru**: (Rummages on her clothes as well) Please, take this Kenshin. (Gives some more money to Kenshin as well) Poor you… I don't know how you managed to go around without money… How miserable must've you felt…

**Kenshin**: Oro!

**Shishio**: Poor Battousai… I even do pity you… (Gives him more money)

**Enishi**: Here, you can take this as well… It's humiliating fighting someone this poor… (Gives him some more coins)

**Seijuurou**: Here, baka deishi… I didn't know you were living that miserable… (Gives Kenshin some money along with a bottle of sake)

**Kenshin**: ··· (The air around him is becoming chillier… and darker… and scarier… oh-oh… this is dangerously familiar…)

**Saitou**: Here, takes this Battousai. I didn't know that you had fallen that low… (Gives money to Kenshin) Uh? Battousai…? (Notices the strange air surrounding Kenshin) You alright?

**Kenshin**: Of course I'm not!

**Kaoru**: "Me"? Oh-oh… This is bad…

**Kenshin**: Who do you think I am? (Looking at everyone) Did you think just because I have little money I'm that miserable?

**Saitou**: O.o Of course we don'—

**Kenshin**: You just try (Talking to Saitou) to defend yourself just because you know I'd say I won't fight you! And that's right! I DEFINITELY won't fight you!

**Saitou**: Damn!

Saitou walks away muttering something as "Stupid coward poor ex-monarchists" or something like that…

**Kenshin**: And that goes to all of you! I won't ever fight you either! Now I'll go take a LONG break, and you better pray for me to even want to continue doing this scene after it! (Begins walking away)

**Shishio, Yahiko, Kaoru, Enishi**: WHAT? O.o

**Shishio**: That's all that kid's fault (pointing to Yahiko) Get him! Ò.Ó

**Yahiko**: o.O Noooooooo! (Starts running away)

In the background can be seen Yahiko running away from Kaoru, Shishio, Saitou and Enishi… Screaming "I'm just a kid!" while doing it… Seijuurou doesn't seem to care, as he begins to walk away as well…

**Director**: Oh god… (Faints)

**Random crew-man:** Director! Are you alright Director? (Begins shaking the director in an attempt to wake her up)

**Director**: ···

**Seijuurou**: Don't worry… I have an excellent way to wake her… (Smirks)

And in the background some… suspicious noises can be heard as Seijuurou… attempts to revive the director… After a while she does revives, dreamy eyes, a goofy smile on her face...

**Director**: Ah! That was good... (Faints again) ··· (A wide smile on her face)

**Seijuurou**: Hmhp! (A self-accomplished smirk)

**Scene when Kenshin goes running like hell to the Kamiya dojo after asking Enishi where Kaoru was**

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono… Kaoru-dono… Kaor— (plaf!)

Kenshin is on the floor. It seems like he tripped on something because of the mist…

**Enishi**: (pointing at Kenshin, starts laughing) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! How... ha ha… can he be… ha ha ha… so clumsy…? Ha ha ha ha! (Has tears on his face from all the laughing)

**Kenshin**: (Lifting his face from the floor) ··· Ò.Ó (Has the golden murderous eyes of Battousai mode…)

**Enishi**: o.O! Ooooops…

flip+flop+flap+

**Kenshin**: ··· (Made some quick movements with his sword) (Begins to walk away stoically) That should teach him. Ù.Ú

**Enishi**: X.X

**Director**: I just hope Enishi didn't die… He seemed to be really asking for it… --;;

**Scene when Shishio is on the burning ruining ruins of his frigate**

**Kenshin & Saitou: **···

**Shishio**: The… Purgatory… O.O

**Kenshin**: Oro? That reaction was not in the script…

**Shishio**: My beautiful Purgatory is ruined!

**Soujirou**: Yep. That's definitely not in the script. -

**Shishio**: And the responsible for all this is… HIM! (Points to Sanosuke who is still in the water)

**Sanosuke**: I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about this… --;;

**Shishio**: Men! Take him!

**Sanosuke**: Oh-oh… O.o;;

In the background can be seen Sanosuke running away, or better be said, swimming away from Shishio's men and Shisho himself… Screamings of "Why me!" can be heard as well…

**Saitou**: I don't know but, somehow I do pity that idiot now… --;;

**Kenshin**: Poor Sanosuke… It's really him who's almost always beaten up… --;;

**Director**: Oh well… I do pray for him to survive… --;; I give up… (Sighs)

**Scene when Kaoru is seen the first time in the island after she was abducted – Take 1**

**Kaoru**: (panting) Damn! He'd have waited for me! It's so difficult to run in these shoes… I don't know anything of this island… Where do I have to go…? (Shocked expression to see everyone is there)

**Everyone**: (Shocked-surprised expression)

**Sanosuke**: A ghost! O.o There's a horrible ghost out there that is just alike Kaoru! (Pointing a shaky finger to Kaoru)

**Kaoru**: What did you say! Ò.Ó

**Enishi**: Not again… (Not even bothering trying to stop her)

**Kaoru**: (To Sanosuke) You're SO gonna die! (She approaches menacingly to him)

**Sanosuke**: (Reacts sensing the dark dangerous energy coming from Kaoru) O.o;; No Kaoru! Please no Kaoru! I've had enough of being hit already… (Tries to back away from her, not succeeding that much…)

In the background it could be seen Kaoru mercilessly beating Sanosuke… with anything that is within her hands reach.

**Saitou**: Should have thought of that before opening your big mouth… (Has a wide smirk that is covered by his cigarette, as he tries to enjoy seeing Sanosuke being beat into a pulp)

**Director**: Another idiot that just likes being beaten… --;; I'm really surrounded by masochistic idiots…

**Scene when Kaoru is seen the first time in the island after she was abducted – Take 2**

**Kaoru**: (panting) Damn! He'd have waited for me! It's so difficult to run in these shoes… I don't know anything of this island… Where do I have to go…? (Shocked expression to see everyone is there)

**Everyone**: (Shocked-surprised expression)

**Kaoru**: Minna:D (Runs where the rest are)

**Kenshin**: Oro?

**Megumi**: What's wrong, Ken-san?

**Kenshin**: It's just that… Sessha thinks the script said that Enishi would try to stop her to come where we are…

**Enishi**: Why you're complaining now Battousai? Besides I'm not doing charity here… It's just that I can't stand her unbearable constant presence and her usual cooking… (Makes a disgusted face) You can take her… She's all yours now…

**Yahiko**: Really? Okay. That was easy. Nobody would figure that even Enishi wouldn't be able to bear her… (Tries to pats her shoulder) Right, Kaor— O.O

**Director**: (Slams her hand on her forehead) Not again… V.V

Red murderous aura surrounds Kaoru… Not that this has become something unusual now… And the surroundings have become somewhat chilly, again…

**Kaoru**: Ò.Ó Both of you'll SO pay now!

**Yahiko & Enishi:** O.O (They hug each for dear life) Nooooooooo!

In the background can be seen Kaoru chasing those two with Enishi's sword in hand… the two of then crying for help…

**Sanosuke**: I would try to help 'em, but that literally asking for a painful death, and I think I had too much of that already…

**Saitou**: You finally seem to learn, heh? (Is smirking and smoking)

**Sanosuke**: What's that supposed to mean?

**Saitou**: That you're a total and helpless utter idiot. (Continues smirking)

**Sanosuke**: What!

Sanosuke tries to pick a fight with the ex Mibu Wolf, the other just ignoring him. Eventually Saitou gets tired of it and starts beating the crap out of Sanosuke.

**Misao**: This is so boooooring, Aoshi-sama… (Looks at him with innocent big eyes) Wanna do something more fun? Like… (She stands on the tip of her toes and stars whispering to Aoshi, all the while with a little blush and a mischievous smirk)

**Aoshi**: Ok. Come on.

Aoshi picks Misao in his arms in bridal style and starts walking away, a strange look on his face. He's… smirking…? O.o;;

**Enishi**: Few… I barely could escape… (In a relieved tone of voice) (Wipes sweat from his forehead in a relieved motion)

**Director**: Well, yeah, it seems that way… (It's patting Enishi's shoulder in an understandable and congratulating motion) I congratulate you for achieving such a miracle…

**Enishi**: Yep. (Sighs)

**Director**: Say, Enishi… (Looking up at him with big innocent eyes ever) Wouldn't you like to do… something really more fun? I think all this mess can't be fixed anyway…

**Enishi**: More fun, uh? Seems like a good idea to me. (Wide smirk on his face)

Enishi Picks the director on his shoulder and starts walking away, towards the mansion, all the while the Director giggling like a school girl…

**Enishi**: This may probe to be really fun… (Continues smirking)

**Owari… Finis… The End… Fin… O fim…**

**A.N.:** (Dreamy look) Ah… (Sighs) I really don't think the director won't be coming anytime soon… And sorry for the short length… Out of ideas… Of DECENT ones, anyway… He he… See ya soon, maybe in another fic… Enishi, baby, I'm comiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnng! Yay! Oh, if did ya already realize whom this last director really was?


End file.
